Traditional grill pan is fixedly connected with the grill body, therefore, it is inconvenient to clean. Because of this disadvantage, the inventor had provided a solution shown and described in CN.PAT.No.CN2820027Y Sep. 27, 2006. with the title of “a separable grill”, the grill aforementioned comprises a body, a pan separably mounted on the body and a clamping mechanism for connecting the body with the pan, a heating device for heating pan is mounted on the body, the clamping sheet of the clamping mechanism is made by metal, which has sharp edge and is easy to hurt the users, therefore, this grill is not secure enough to the users.